


Recording our history

by Reikah



Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twins, author was going through a no-caps phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reikah/pseuds/Reikah
Summary: The twins on holiday.he never was one for swimming.





	Recording our history

he never was one for swimming. yuui stands with his toes in the surf and wrinkles his nose, the white sand tempting behind him and the sun a physical force on his skin, and he wonders whether he should have said _no_ , back when his twin first asked for this. fai splashes in the waves ahead, mouth open in a childish whoop of glee; yuui will never understand what his twin sees in the beach, sunburn and sand in uncomfortable places. _come on, yuui!_ fai calls, his voice high-pitched and somehow in keeping with the cries of the gulls; he is pink and white and out of place on the blue of the sea, drawing away from him, and yuui finally plucks up his courage and steps in.

it's warm like bathwater under the sunlight, the sand crumbling under his feet with every step he makes; fai launches himself wildly towards him, graceful and ridiculous in the swish-whirl-tumble of the rolling waves. he reaches yuui or maybe yuui reaches him, and his twin's hands are on his hips and fai is surging upward from the sea, pulling him down. yuui yelps as he trips forward face-first but fai is there and for a moment they are tangled under the water, floating face to face, legs locked around each other. fai's hair is haloed around his face and he is grinning, his eyes screwed up against the salt, and yuui grins back and breathes out, pushing off the sand and following the bubbles to the surface.

he kisses fai when his twin emerges, a long lazy kiss with the water around their necks and their hair soaking and slicked to their faces so they both resemble blond sheepdogs. fai tastes of saltwater and his palms are comfortably familiar on yuui's hips, holding him tight, holding him close.

in that moment yuui loves his twin with everything he has, from the shining innocent glee in his eyes to the burning weight of his hands, holding yuui close; from the way he kisses, sloppy and open-mouthed with no finesse, to the sensation of fai pressed against him under the water, skin-to-skin. 

then of course he tips them both under the ocean surface, and they seesaw from kissing to play-fighting easy as always. fai would never have it be any different.

* * *

that evening fai lies on his stomach on the wide hotel bed and makes puppy-dog eyes at yuui, his shoulders an angry red not so very different from his nose, which is peeling; yuui merely raises an eyebrow. _you should have bought water-proof sunblock,_ he says, smug; his own skin is just a rosy pink. fai looks at him with big sad eyes and oh, yuui never could resist him; he reaches for the aloe vera lotion and slicks his palms, walking his hands across his beloved twins' skin so like and unlike his own.

_you know you burn by now,_ he says, tracing spirals across the dip of fai's spine, and his brother hums agreement sleepily, his head pillowed on his crossed arms. the burn matches the red of the towel around his waist perfectly. his swimming trunks lie discarded on the bathroom floor, fai never could remember to pick up his things.

_maybe i like yuui touching me,_ fai mumbles and yuui breathes in, feeling color rise in his cheeks because of course he can't be caught with his hands all over his twin back at the school, people are almost always watching, and -

_i want a kiss,_ fai says, turning his head to look at yuui over his reddened shoulder, and his smile is as devious as it is beautiful, and yuui can't ever keep from obliging. it's nothing like the kiss in the ocean; it's slow and deliberate, and when yuui tugs the towel away fai laughs happily into his mouth.

this too is something fai gives him.

* * *

that night they sit out on the veranda sharing drinks between them; yuui knows how to mix a cocktail, to choose flavors that go with the meals he makes. their dinner this evening was made by someone else and now the cocktails he blends he chooses to go with salt and kisses, and fai hums happily after he drains each one. 

yuui normally cuts fai off when he reaches a certain point but today he says nothing as fai goes from giggly to horny, and when fai goes to his knees before yuui's deckchair he just slides his fingers through the fine blond of his twin's hair. the cocktails make the night seem somehow more closed in, more intimate, and he has been half-hard since fai had his third drink and started making those hand gestures; he is long past tipsy himself and fai's mouth is hot and wonderful as he bends and sucks yuui down, all the way down.

it doesn't take him long, he never was one for stamina, and when he comes he does so with a soft, shuddering sigh. his limbs are boneless and his belly is warm, alcohol and affection and sex mixed, and he slides awkwardly off the chair to spill across fai's lap, drapes his arms over fai's shoulder and kisses him, tasting saltwater and his own come which as always is indistinguishable from fai's.

_i love you,_ he says, a thousand miles from home and so far away from anybody else who might know them, and he means _i am in love with you_. fai wraps his fingers around yuui's bicep and squeezes, leans forward and bumps their foreheads together, and his lips move as he whispers the words back, their meaning echoed in his mirror self. yuui tucks a strand of his twin's hair behind his ear and fai smiles, the beautiful honest smile that is for yuui and yuui alone, and they stay there for another hour, pressed close to each other under a different sky, taking the time to look.

* * *

no vacation can last forever, and on their last evening they live for the moment in the big foreign bed, fai spreading yuui out and worshiping him with tongue and teeth, leaving bitemarks only in places they will never be seen back at the school. yuui pants and cries and falls apart, victim to fai's masterful hands, and fai mercilessly holds him there, at that edge, for what feels like hours before allowing him to find release.

afterward they lie curled next to each other, yuui holding fai's hands in his, saying nothing. tomorrow they fly back to concrete and gray cityscapes, drizzling rain and prying eyes; fai will be the goofy idiot with a chemistry lab at his control, yuui his responsible brother, and people will purse their lips and frown if they so much as hold hands in public. they will be examples, they will be role models, and perhaps they will steal kisses in secret places, hold each other a little too tightly when they hug.

for now they have this: the boom of the sea on the shore beyond the window, the scent of their love lingering now in the air, the quicksilver beating of fai's pulse against yuui's fingers. the aftertaste of a kiss, the shape of a handprint, a string of bitemarks along the line of a collarbone, the memory of lying here; these things will sustain them through the school term until the next vacation.

it is more than yuui ever thought he could have. it will be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2011, posted May 2019 as part of a wider project consolidating my fic on one website. If you made it this far, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
